Bruce Wayne (Gotham)
Bruce Wayne es el hijo huérfano de Thomas y Martha Wayne. Con la ayuda de su mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth y otros aliados él se dispone a encontrar la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres. Es interpretado por David Mazouz. Primera Temporada El pequeño detective Una noche saliendo de un espectáculo Bruce fue testigo del asesinato de sus padre a manos de un hombre enmascarado. Cuando la policía llego a la escena Bruce conoció al detective Gordon quien, le prometió que haría lo imposible para capturar al asesino. Luego de que Mario Pepper fue acusado del crimen, Bruce comenzó a entrenarse para superar su miedo. No obstante en una posterior visita de Gordon él descubrió que Pepper no fue el verdadero asesino, algo que de alguna manera lo alegro ya que eso significaba que volvería a cruzarse con esa persona en el futuro.Pilot En su intento de conocer cuáles eran los límites de su tolerancia al dolor, Bruce comienza a hacer dañinas para su integridad que comenzaron a preocupar a Alfred .Selina Kyle Bruce, de alguna forma, obtiene el expediente del asesinato de sus padres e inicia una investigación paralela''The Balloonmanque lo llevó a posar su atención en un proyecto creado por sus padres para restaurar el distrito Arkham, el cual habia caído en manos de Falcone y Maroni. ''Arkham Motivado por descubrir la verdad sobre aquello él comenzó a indagar en las finanzas de su compañía hasta que descubrió ciertas irregularidades en las cuentas de los miembros de la junta directiva y una empresa llamada WellZin. Ante su determinación por hacer justicia, Alfred comenzó a ayudarlo más activamente en su misión. Viper Un niño normal Más adelante Alfred envío a Bruce de vuelta a la escuela para que volviese a ser un niño; sin embargo cuando un acosador comenzó a molestarlo el mayordomo lo ayudó a darle una lección.The Mask . Al mismo Bruce acogió en su casa a la única testigo del asesinato de sus padre para mantenerla a salvo. De esa manera él conoció a Selina Kyle, una joven misteriosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención y junto a ella él volvió a sentirse como un niño.Harvey Dent Por desgracia ellos más adelante debieron huir de la mansión cuando grupo de asesinos asaltó el lugar buscando a Selina. En compañía de ella él recorrió las calles de Gotham, conoció a varias personas de dudosa moralidad y descubrió un trasfondo de la ciudad que él completamente ignoraba hasta que Alfred consiguió encontrarlo.LoveCraft Tras pasar varias semanas en el extranjero Bruce comenzó a buscar por todos lados a Selina . Cuando la joven finalmente lo visitó en la mansión le terminó confesando jamás haber visto al asesino de los Wayne. Aquello lo dejó devastado a Bruce, pero con la ayuda de su mayordomo él se repuso y volvió a centrarse en la investigación. Welcome back, Jim Gordon Más adelante él fue visitado por Gordon a quien, con cierta frialdad, decidió liberar de su promesa de hallar al asesino de sus padres al no haber hecho grandes avances. The fearsome Dr. Crane Luego de realizar una vieja excursión anual que solía hacer con su padre,The Scarecrow Bruce confrontó a la junta directiva de Wayne Enterprises sobre su conexiones de la mafia en el proyecto Arkham y la producción de armas químicas por parte de WellZin. Cuando las respuestas que estos le dieron no lo complacieron, él comienza a plantearse presentar acciones legales en contra de la junta.The Blind Fortune Teller En busca de la verdad Tiempo después Bruce le dio cobijo en su hogar a Reggie Payne, un viejo amigo de Alfred de sus años en el ejecito, quien también durante su estancia le dio consejo de pelea. Sin embargo cuando Payne se marcho tras apuñar a Alfred y robar varias cosas de su estudio, Bruce consiguió llegar a tiempo para salvarle la vida a su mejor amigo. Red Hood''Sin embargo él no pudo evitar sospechar que aquel ataque estuvo relacionado con la investigación que él estaba encabezando. ''Everyone has a Cobblepot Con Alfred aun herido Bruce encabeza la búsqueda de Reggie antes de que este pudiese escapar de la ciudad. Ayudado por Selina él encuentro a su objetivo durmiendo en la calle. Bajo amenaza Bruce logra descubrir que Sid Bunderslaw, un miembro de Wayne Enterprises, contrató a Reggie para que averiguase que tan avanzada estaba la investigación de Bruce en contra de ellos. Por desgracia ante los ojos de Bruce, Selina empuja a Reggie desde un quinto piso para evitar que le revelase lo sucedido a sus empleadores. Beasts of Prey Aun furioso por aquello ellos más adelante asiste a un baile de beneficencia celebrado por Wayne Enterprises donde interceptan a Bunderslaw y le roban la llave de su caja de seguridad para averiguar que secretos escondía. Under the Knife Con la llave en su poder Bruce visita la oficina de Bunderslaw en Wayne Enterprises pero para su infortunio empresario ya se encontraba esperándolo. En una posterior conversación Bunderslaw le confiesa que su padre estaba al tanto de las actividades ilícitas de la empresa y que nunca se opuso a ellas por qué sabia donde no meterse. Aquella revelación cambia completamente la apreciación de Bruce hacia su padre, sin embargo gracias a Lucius Fox él descubre finalmente que su padre nunca fue quien siempre aparento ser. The Anvil or the Hammer Motivado a descubrir el secreto de su progenitor él y Alfred buscan por toda la mansión hasta finalmente dan con una poderosa revelación: su padre ocultaba una cueva debajo de la propiedad.All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada Cerca de los Galavan Al descender por la cueva Bruce se topó con una puerta que ocultaba los secretos de su padre. La desesperación por conocer el secreto lo llevó a colocar una bomba para destruir el pasaje. Dentro de la cueva encontró una oficina donde su padre, siendo consciente de que su vida corría peligro, le dejó una carta pidiéndole elegir entre la felicidad y la verdad ya que ambas no se podían tener al mismo tiempo. Damned If You Do Más adelante se propuso desentrañar los secretos de la cueva, pero quedó atónito cuando Alfred destruyó el ordenador de su padre para mantenerlo protegido de la verdad. Con furia él lo despidió pero al cabo de días se disculpó y, a cambio de regresar a la escuela, le pidió que lo entrenara para poder enfrentarse a los peligros que estuvieran a aparejados con la verdad sobre Wayne Enterprises. De esa se reencontró con Lucius Fox, quien aceptó ayudarlos a reconstruir el ordenador. Knock, Knock Más adelante Bruce y Alfred asistieron a una gala de recaudación para el hospital de niños de Gotham en la cual se encontró nuevamente a Selina. Por decisión de ella ambos no hablaron mucho, pero cuando un grupo de maniacos interrumpieron el evento y tomaron a Alfred como rehén, Bruce se negó a escapar. Más adelante entró en contacto con Gordon y juntos elaboraron un plan en el que él se hizo pasar como carnada para capturar a Jerome Valeska y Barbara Kean. Afortunadamente fue salvada de improvisto por Theo Galavan.The Last Laugh Bruce regresó a la escuela a pesar de no llevarse bien con sus compañeros. En simultáneo empezó a entrenar con Alfred corriendo el trayecto de la escuela hasta la mansión. Más adelante se reunió con Theo Galavan para un almuerzo de agradecimiento por salvarle la vida y fue allí donde conoció a la cautivadora Silver St. Cloud, una joven que en esos días empezaría ir a su misma escuela. Strike Force A lo largo de la siguientes semanas Alfred se encargó de entrenar a Bruce en combate para enseñarle a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganar una pelea. Posteriormente él asistió a una cena con los Galavans donde, además de confirmar su buena relación con Silver, Theo se comprometió en ayudarlo para encontrar al asesino de sus padres. Be Fire Con tiempo su relación con Silver avanzó hasta el punto del beso,Mommy's Little Monster y Theo cumplió con su promesa de encontrar el nombre del asesino de sus padres. Sin embargo a cambió de entregárselo le pidió que le vendiera sus acciones de Wayne Enterprises dado que queria erradicar la corrupción de esa compañía. Bruce reflexionó sobre la propuesta con ayuda de Alfred, pero eventualmente la rechazó. Aun así él fue testigo cuando Galavan fue arrestado por la policía no sin antes destruir la única copia de la información que Bruce tanto había buscado. Tonight’s the Night Cambio En base a lo sucedido con Galavan Bruce intentó utilizar a Silver para conseguir el nombre del asesino de sus padres, sin embargo Alfred se lo impidió ya que este no quería que siguiera viendo a la joven. En reiteradas oportunidades Bruce intento escapar del control del mayordomo para reunirse con Silver, pero no lo logro. Sin embargo en un determinado momento Selina volvió a visitarlo con evidencia de que Silver no era la clase de persona que aparentaba. A Bitter Pill to Swallow Habiendo descubierto que ella tenía un archivo sobre él para manipularlo y hacerlo vender su empresa, Bruce y Selina contrataron los servicios de un matón llamado Tom “The Knife” al cual le pidieron fingir un secuestro para obligar a la joven a escupir el nombre del asesino de sus padres. Al final, además de manipular a Silver certeramente con una asombrosa frialdad, Bruce obtiene el nombre que tanto había buscado: M. Malone. Al concluir la noche él le confesó a Selina que jamás había conocido a una persona como ella, en la cual confiaba con toda su vida y se sentía unido de un forma que no podía explicar pero que tampoco quería cambiar; pero cuando la joven se marchó fue visitado inesperadamente por Theo Galavan quien acudió hasta su casa para secuestrarlo. The Son of Gotham Luego de descubrir la verdad sobre la venganza de la Orden de San Dumas sobre su familia, Bruce fue encerrado en una celda donde solo lo visitó Silver. A pesar de las charlas y un fallido intento de huida él logro darse cuenta que la joven había estado tratando de manipularlo siempre bajo amenaxa de muerte de Galavan. Al final la perdonó y caminó hacia el altar de sacrificio sin temor, pero en el último instante Alfred y un grupo de aliados poco probables irrumpieron en la habitación para salvarlo. Una vez concluida la balacera Bruce fue liberado por Selina y pudo regresar a salvo a casa. Worse Than A Crime Cazando al asesino Tras desperdiciar un mes en Suiza por orden de Alfred, Bruce regresó a casa molesto de haber perdido tanto tiempo en la búsqueda del asesino de sus padres. Luego de una poco favorable visita médica de la Dra. Thompkins, Alfred finalmente encontró la información que tanto anhelaba, no obstante le hizo prometer que lo dejaría que él encargarse de matar a Malone para que no tuviera que lidiar con el peso de una muerte en su cabeza. Bruce se lo prometió, pero más adelante contactó a Selina para que le consiguiera un arma dado que en verdad planeaba encargarse él mismo del asesino.A Dead Man Feels No Cold Luego de obtener un arma él y Alfred visitaron a una pandilla conocida como “Los mutantes” para descubrir el paradero de Malone de boca de un ex socio. Tras una pelea en la que su mayordomo resultó herido, Bruce lo dejó en un hospital para ir solo a un club nocturno donde una mujer llamada Jeri tenía la dirección que estaba buscando. A pesar de cumplir con su cometido, y cruzarse con inesperadamente Gordon en su caminó, Bruce consiguió llegar frente a Matches Malone. En principio su intención fue matar a ese hombre, pero al notar que el asesino anhelaba la muerte para purgar sus pecados él terminó arrepintiéndose. Cuando Malone acabó suicidándose con el arma de Bruce, este se dio cuenta que no podía combatir el mal usando sus mismos métodos. Por lo tanto para conocerse a sí mismo y la realidad de Gotham él decidió dejar la mansión Wayne para vivir en las calles junto a Selina. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Vida callejera En sus primeros días en la calle Bruce acompañó a Selina en un intento de robo a Sonny Gilzean. Sin embargo cuando fueron capturados y el joven mafioso trató comenzó a golpear a su compañera, Bruce lo trató de cobarde con el fin de convertirse en el objetivo de sus ataques. A pesar de ser herido por los golpes, Bruce recordó los consejos de lucha de Alfred los cuales le sirvieron para noquear a Sonny de un golpe y escapar de allí con Selina, el dinero y sintiéndose más fortalecido. Mad Grey Dawn Luego de varias semanas viviendo con Selina y aprendiendo a vivir en la calles, una noche Bruce se sorprendió de ver a un convaleciente Jim Gordon ingresando a su escondite en busca de ayuda. Luego de llevarlo a la mansión Wayne y ayudarlo a tenderle una trampa al sujeto que lo inculpó de asesinato, Bruce decidió permanecer en casa para investigar los archivos de su padre. No obstante al saber que el camino que estaba por comenzar era muy arriesgado, él le pidió con amargura a Selina marcharse para no poner en peligro su vida. Into the Woods Pinewood Al revisar los archivos de su padre Bruce dio con la dirección de una mujer llamada Karen Jennings la cual estaba relacionada con un proyecto conocido como “Granjas Pinewood”. Acompañado por Alfred, el joven se embarcó en la investigación para conocer la razón que condujo a sus padres a la muerte, pero una serie de acontecimientos inesperados terminó llevándolo a prisión. Luego de ser liberados, James Gordon le reveló que la persona que ordeno darles muerte a sus padres era un hombre apodado “el Filósofo”. Sabiendo que Karen era la única que podía reconocer a esa personas Bruce y Alfred se involucraron en el plan de Gordon para salvar a la mujer antes de que fuera enviada a Blackgate. Desagraciadamente un inesperado encuentro con Victor Fries llevó a Karen a ser asesinada. A pesar de creer que la investigación no podría prosperar, Bruce y el resto del grupo se sorprendieron al descubrir gracias a Lucius Fox que el Filósofo era en verdad Hugo Strange, un viejo amigo de su padre. Pinewood Personalidad Tras la muerte de sus padres, Bruce comienza a mostrar un comportamiento errático lastimándose a si mismo, escuchando heavy metal, dibujando caricaturas alarmantes, rehusándose a comer y realizando actividades peligrosas como escalar hasta la azotea de la mansión Wayne o quemarse a si mismo. Él es serio pero también amable, caritativo, desinteresado, observador e inteligente. Algunas veces puede ser ingenuo, pero a pesar de eso él puede darse cuanta cuando alguien le miente o trata de no decirle toda la verdad. Él amaba muchísimo a sus padres y se enfurece si alguien hablaba mal de ellos, como en el caso de Tommy Elliot, al cual él ataco físicamente luego de que se burlo de su madre. Desbordado por la culpa del sobreviviente por no haber podido hacer nada cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, Bruce dedica todo su tiempo y esfuerzo para tratar de hallar pistas que pudieran conducirlo a descubrir la identidad del asesino sus padres. Luego de sufrir un desencanto amoroso por Selina Kyle él se compromete a no dejar que sus sentimientos lo guiaran a través de la investigación. Galería Primera Temporada Gotham_01_01.jpg 29198.jpg 31554.jpg Gotham_108_tommyelliot_shouse_12765_hires1.jpg Gotham_108_tommyelliot_shouse_12858_hires1.jpg 32766.jpg 32769.jpg 32770.jpg 33035 big.jpg 33040 big.jpg 33041 medium.jpg 34639.jpg 34640.jpg 34642.jpg 35035.jpg 35036.jpg O2YexG0.jpg PdyGZDp.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E1a.jpg Gotham_S2E2o.jpg Gotham_S2E3a.jpeg Gotham_S2E3c.jpg Gotham_S2E3i.jpg Gotham_S2E3h.jpg Gotham_S2E3m.jpg Gotham_S2E3p.jpg Gotham_S2E3u.jpg Gotham_S2E4a.jpg Gotham_S2E4d.jpg Gotham_S2E7d.jpg Gotham_S2E7g.jpg Gotham_S2E8i.jpg Gotham_S2E8j.jpg Gotham_S2E8l.jpg Gotham_S2E10f.jpg Gotham_S2E10g.jpg Gotham_S2E10j.jpg Gotham_S2E10k.jpg Gotham_S2E11d.jpg Gotham_S2E11j.jpg Gotham_S2E11m.jpg Gotham_S2E11o.jpg Gotham_S2E11s.jpg Gotham_S2E14h.jpg Gotham_S2E14i.jpg Gotham_S2E14o.jpg Gotham_S2E17g.jpg Gotham_S2E17i.jpg Gotham_S2E18d.jpg Gotham_S2E18h.jpg Gotham_S2E18i.jpg Gotham_S2E18j.jpg Gotham_S2E18l.jpg Gotham_S2E18m.jpg Gotham_S2E18n.jpg Gotham_S2E20a.jpg Gotham_S2E20c.jpg Gotham_S2E21c.jpg Gotham_S2E21d.jpg Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham